Sol Dormente
by angelofsand
Summary: Durante a Saga de Kyoto, Kenshin descobre que houve mais no passado rcente de Hiko que a solidão, e que por trás da máscara de ferro, há sentimentos diferentes da arrogância. Completo.


-Mim não ter nada! Mim pobre escritora de fanfic! Kenshin Himura e Seijuurou Hiko pertencem ao genial Nobuhiro Watsuki. Só os peguei emprestado um pouquinho... :þ  
  
N.E.: Essa é a primeira fic que eu termino. Ok, desconsidere que é um one- shot e que é curtíssima... enfim... só peço que vocês apertem aquele botãozinho lá embaixo e me deixem um review! Arigatou! ^__^x  
  
Sol Dormente by angel~of~sand  
  
Kenshin seguiu a trilha, procurando seu mestre. As árvores mantinham o caminho na sombra, embora o sol tivesse acabado de nascer, estando ainda num ângulo baixo. As folhas continuavam gotejando orvalho, enquanto a fauna começava a acordar. Sentiu uma presença triste adiante; acelerou levemente o passo, até que se deparou numa clareira.  
  
Seijuurou Hiko estava parado, em pé, à frente de um pequeno monumento mortuário, com diminutas flores brancas nas mãos. Kenshin olhou à sua volta; aquilo não existia quando ele fora discípulo de Hiko, disso tinha certeza. De lá, podia ouvir a queda d'água, mais ao sul, e a luz do sol, àquela hora, parecia iluminar diretamente o conjunto de pedras do pequeno monumento.  
  
O Mestre voltou-se para ele, com aquela eterna expressão ilegível que lhe era característica - logicamente tinha sentido sua presença. Kenshin segurou seu olhar por algum tempo, até que Hiko deu-lhe as costas. Colocou as flores no chão à sua frente e, depois de alguns instantes a fitando, virou-se.  
  
***  
  
Mais um ano se passara. Como sempre fizera, Hiko pegou as flores brancas, andando lentamente em direção à clareira. A floresta cheirava a orvalho, aquele ar puro e úmido dos primeiros instantes da manhã, e podia ouvir os pequenos animais já acordados aqui ou ali.  
  
Estes tinham sido dias interessantes. Seu discípulo tolo havia voltado, e agora o treinava para receber o Ougi. Passara os últimos três anos só, e era estranho acordar todas as manhãs e perceber a presença de Kenshin por perto; forte, mas assombrada pela culpa.  
  
Por dez anos acordara percebendo uma presença carinhosa, forte ao seu jeito, feliz. Mas agora ela estava morta, há três anos Saori estava morta, e ele voltara a ser um mestre solitário e inútil. Uma lembrança assombrou sua mente, o exato mesmo pensamento de anos atrás...  
  
'Mesmo seguindo os preceitos do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi e brandindo a espada, mais de uma vez, não pude salvar sequer uma pessoa.'  
  
Nem ao menos seu discípulo tolo, o garotinho órfão, que cavara todas aquelas covas... que inicialmente quis ajudar. Agora era um andarilho, que menosprezava sua própria vida, se sentia indigno de amar - pode perceber isso durante aquela pequena interação com a garota de Tokyo -, tudo isso devido a culpa que sentia das mortes que causara com a espada que ele, Hiko, o ensinara.  
  
Uma pequena raposa cruzou sua frente, fazendo-o parar brevemente. E o encarou. Por alguns segundos, segurou seu olhar, e então se foi. Hiko não estranhou a incaracterística coragem; estava longe... sua mente estava longe. Retomou seu caminho, chegando à clareira onde a tinha enterrado... quase pode ouvir sua voz, ressoando pelo ar. Aquelas canções melancólicas que cantava, aquela voz única, forte e feminina. Parou em frente ao pequeno mausoléu. As flores em sua mão pesavam como chumbo; mesmo assim, ficou parado, olhando fixamente o nada, as lembranças correndo em sua mente, até que uma presença o tirou de seu devaneio.  
  
Kenshin.  
  
O tolo se superava cada vez mais com suas ações inoportunas...  
  
***  
  
O olhar de seu mestre, embora impassível, era de fácil leitura; deveria estar, nesse exato momento, o chamando de tolo, em sua mente. O homem virou-se novamente, pousou as flores em frente às pedras, e mais uma vez o fitou.  
  
Kenshin segurou por um momento o olhar; então, o mestre espadachim veio, andando lentamente, em direção à trilha. Observava toda essa estranheza com atenção; nunca vira seu mestre desse modo.  
  
Um sopro inesperado de vento balançou a toda-poderosa capa do Hiten Mitsurugi; as folhas cantaram em suas árvores, e de repente, todo som parou, como se o mundo inteiro tivesse congelado... quando Kenshin voltou a atenção a Hiko, este já estava à sua frente.  
  
_Este é o problema delas... frágeis demais...  
  
Kenshin arregalou os olhos; o que acabara de ouvir?? E o que acabara de ver? Fora aquilo dor em seus olhos? Fora aquilo um tremendo sofrimento atrás das palavras duras? O que estava no passado de seu mestre, tão forte a ponto de chegar à superfície daquela máscara de dureza, impassividade e arrogância?  
  
E então ele se foi. De volta à cabana, de volta à impassividade. E Kenshin ficou, gravando a primeira e última demonstração aberta de sentimentos - diferentes do amor-próprio - que seu mestre jamais lhe dera. 


End file.
